1. Technical Field
The present creation relates to the sound field, and more particularly to the sound having an environmental detection function.
2. Related Art
Audio enthusiasts usually set the sound equipment in a space, for example, bedrooms, acoustics rooms, etc., to achieve the best sound field listening effect through a variety of adjustment. Listening to music is a good way to relax in life, but usually during relaxation, it is easy to overlook the surrounding environment, for example, the light is too dark, temperature and humidity are too high, etc., which may directly or indirectly do harm to listeners in the environment, for example, fall damage caused by unclear sight and a sharp rise in the number of dust mites caused by temperature and humidity, leading to respiratory tract allergy and so on.
In the injuries, the slightest perceptible one is carbon monoxide, and when the concentration of carbon monoxide is too high, because a rate at which carbon monoxide is combined with hemoglobin in the blood is dozens of times that of oxygen, it may cause coma even death in closed environments. Therefore, it is necessary to solve the problem, so that listeners can respond in advance, to check, improve or leave the existing environment.